All The Waiting
by lonejaguar
Summary: Tired of the dance, Bo decides to take control of her relationship with Lauren.


**Title:** All the Waiting

 **Author:** lonejaguar

 **Rating:** M

 **Category:** Bo/Lauren

 **Summary:** Tired of the dance, Bo decides to take control of her relationship with Lauren.

 **Notes:** This is an extremely late addition to the 2014 Club Doccubus auction. Barbie, the winner of my talents, has been incredibly patient through a very personally difficult six months and I can't thank her enough for being so understanding. Not only that, but for being a fan that's followed me through two fandoms now. I have fans! Who knew?

Special thanks to hbomba, my writing partner and editor, who's tireless cheerleading was what fueled the writing of this story. It quite literally could not have been done without you.

* * *

"Patience is not simply the ability to wait - it's how we behave while we're waiting." | Joyce Meyer

* * *

It was late in the evening, the sun just beginning to set over the highway overpass. That quiet time between rush hour and the weekend crowds going to parties out on the town. The clinic was always busy, though, and Bo was surprised she was able to find a parking spot near the entrance. It was a good omen, she told herself. The door on the ancient Camaro creaked as it opened and her black boots hit the pavement with a thump. She smiled at the woman who pushed through the clinic's front doors and shook her head once she spotted Bo.

"Hope you can get her to take a break," she called over the roof of her car.

Bo lifted a paper bag from the front seat. "That's the plan."

"Good luck," she said, getting into the car. "She seems to be ignoring everyone."

Bo scoffed as she pulled the door open. "Tell me about it," she mumbled under her breath. She nodded at the security guard next to the door and he returned the gesture, quickly stopping the thin man that tried to sneak in behind her. The waiting room was packed. Friday night at the only Fae and Human clinic in the city usually meant Lauren would be here for the evening, but Bo was determined. Beyond professional courtesy and friendly interaction, Lauren had been keeping her distance. The movies, dinner, even a drink, if it wasn't for her Fae senses, Bo would have been convinced that she couldn't interest the doctor in anything. That was the most frustrating for Bo to handle. She would hear the excuses, the reasons why she couldn't go out that night, or that she wasn't really interested in seeing that movie. And every time the words left her mouth, Bo watched Lauren's aura burn for her. The words would be quiet and soft, the look of apology because she had to work late again, and that she was so tired. But in her eyes, and her aura, it was an inferno of extraordinary proportions.

When she rounded the corner, she stopped a few feet into the room and smiled. Lauren sat at her desk, a single desk lap lighting its surface, and wrote quickly in the notebook in front of her. She looked at the monitor next to her, her eyes scanning the words carefully as the pen twirled between her fingers.

"You know, someone once told me watching a screen in the dark was bad for your eyes," Bo broke the silence.

Lauren's eyes narrowed as she focused beyond the light on her desk and smiled. "I have a light," she said, gesturing at the lamp.

"Uh huh." Bo walked up to the desk and pulled up a chair.

"What can I do for you?" Lauren asked.

Bo smiled and deposited the bag on the desk between them. "You can have dinner with me."

Lauren looked at the bag and smiled with a sigh. "Bo…" And there it was. Lauren was always good at being coy. Bo could hear it now: _I'm sorry, I have so much work to do_ ; _It's so late, Bo, maybe next week?_ Her next words were invariably some version of a humble thanks, but no thanks, but her aura told another story. It was in times like these that Bo wished Lauren could see hers. Then maybe they really could solve their relationship conundrum without words.

"No come on," Bo said, interrupting her as she opened the paper bag. "You've turned me down for the last three weeks and you said you were off tonight." Lauren watched her pull out the individual containers. "Besides, your assistant says you need a break." Bo held out a spring roll with a smile. "Don't make me feed it to you."

Lauren smirked and took the food from Bo. "How'd you know?" she asked, taking a bite.

"When you get like this, the first thing you always forget about is yourself." Bo handed her a small container of rice. "Besides," she said with a shrug. "I wanted to see you."

Before she knew it, the spring roll had vanished and she was three bites into the steamed vegetables. "We see each other every day."

Bo rolled her eyes. "For consultations, for help with cases." She looked over the small array of pens between them. "I want to _see_ you, Lauren. Take you out on a date." She motioned at the food. "That's why I'm here."

Lauren smiled around a mouthful of rice. "This is a date?" She swallowed. "This isn't a date, I'm at work."

Bo tossed a green onion in Lauren's direction. "Doesn't help that this is the only place I see you these days." There was silence as Lauren chewed slowly. If Bo could read her mind, she was sure there'd be no way she'd keep up. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

The look in her eyes was a combination of anxiety and embarrassment. Then she laughed at herself, looking at the monitor. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"Well, I am a private investigator… and a succubus," Bo grinned. "It's my job to know what you're feeling."

"Yeah," Lauren said, searching the container of fried rice.

Bo wiped her hands on a napkin. "Lauren." The doctor looked up at her. "I can read auras, not minds." She paused and shrugged as she pulled the lo mein closer. "Even if I could, I probably wouldn't understand half of what's in there."

Lauren smiled. "I'm just not good at this," she said honestly. "I never have been."

"Not good at what?"

She gestured across the table. "This."

Bo straightened. "Us?"

"Is there an 'us?'" Lauren asked and it was obvious she was surprised by her own response. Bo was just as taken aback, but kept silent, waiting for her to continue. "At the Dark Archives… I put myself out there for you, Bo. And I didn't hear from you for a month."

Her face fell and Lauren felt instantly guilty. "I lost Kenzi, I couldn't risk losing you…"

"So you didn't even try?"

"It made sense at the time."

She held the chopsticks between her fingers and waited a long moment before responding. "After Kenzi," she started. "I knew you needed your space." She put the utensils down. "But then Kenzi came back and… Eventually, that space started to get bigger and before I knew it, there was Tamsin-"

"No," Bo interrupted and shook her head, sitting up in the chair. "I can explain that."

"Doctor Lewis?" One of the clinic's residents burst into her office. "Oh thank god you're still here."

Lauren looked over Bo's shoulder to the doorway to her office. "What is it?"

"There was an accident near the docks," he spoke quickly. "A fuel train exploded. Authorities are bringing the Fae here."

Bo watched Lauren's expression change as she processed the information. "How many?" she asked.

"Seven."

"Prep the O.R. and get ready for anything and everything. I'll be there in a minute." The doctor nodded and disappeared. Lauren looked at Bo apologetically. "I'm sorry, Bo, I have to."

Bo got to her feet. _Yep. Typical._ "I know," she said. "Come to the Dal after?"

"I don't know how long I'll be."

"Doesn't matter." Bo shook her head.

Lauren chuckled. "Bo…"

"No, I'm serious."

Lauren stared at Bo until she realized Bo wasn't going to leave until she said yes. "It could be two in the morning before I get out of here."

Bo took her hands. "I don't care if the sun is rising," she said. "I'll be there. Promise me you will be, too."

Lauren sighed and smiled. "All right, but you're buying."

* * *

 _Six… Six… Seven… eight and a half… six… five, maybe… oh, nine, hello…_

Bo chewed on a pretzel as she watched the parade of twenty-something men file to the back corner of the Dal. They gathered in several small groups, about fifteen men in total, ordering pint after pint of beer. A variety of Fae, the boisterous men quickly took over the back of bar.

She'd been keeping a close eye on every potential feed in the Dal since she'd arrived, desperate for something to occupy her time and this party was a welcome bonus. She looked each of them over carefully, reading their auras, feeling their energy, sensing their susceptibility. And it was clear several of them only needed a green light to take off.

"Another beer?" Trick asked, breaking her concentration and leaning against the glossy wooden top.

Bo nodded and turned on her stool. "What's up with the rowdy boys?"

"Light Fae bachelor party," Trick sighed. "They wanted some famous Dark Fae dancer and this was the only place they could do it."

"Neutral territory," Bo mused. "I didn't miss the show, did I?"

"No," Trick chuckled. "Veronica Darkly doesn't perform before midnight."

Bo raised her eyebrows in mock admiration. "Well." She watched a server deliver yet another tray of beer to the party as a pint was delivered to her at the bar. "It's a good thing I don't have anything to do tonight."

Trick frowned. "I thought you were taking dinner to Lauren," he said, wiping down a glass.

"I did," Bo said, sipping her beer. "There was some accident, so she's stuck at the clinic." She looked over at the party again and sighed. "Again."

"Bo, she's a doctor," Trick reasoned. "Saving a life will always come first." He watched her tighten her jaw. "It doesn't have anything to do with you."

"I'm waiting here for her," Bo said confidently.

Trick looked at her compassionately. "She could be all night, Bo."

"Then that's how long I'll be here." Bo settled into the stool and looked off toward the back of the bar. "So when does the show start?"

Trick sighed and turned to help a customer down the bar. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Hey Gorgeous."

Bo turned away from her beer and eyed the young ogre, the 'eight and a half.' He was tall, dark hair, and solidly built. Varsity football player, she suspected. His eyes were a crisp grey and his smile was infectious. The young man was well put together, dress shirt, black pants. His chest puffed when she looked him over. "Can I help you?"

"Name's Brick," he said with a grin. He looked quickly over his shoulder. "I was hoping I could buy you a drink."

Bo motioned to her glass. "I'm set, thanks, Brick." She sipped her beer. "What kind of name is that, anyway?"

"'Cause I'm thick as a brick, baby," he grinned, letting his eyes wander.

"Oh boy," Bo sighed. "I don't think that means what you think it means."

"Come on," he said, stepping closer to her. "It's just a drink."

"Thanks," Bo repeated, gently pushing him back. "But I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh?" He looked around. "If you were with me, I'd never make you wait."

The urge to roll her eyes was impressive, but she still managed to keep it at bay. "That's kind of you," she said. "But the wait will be worth it, don't worry."

The ogre rolled his eyes and opened his arms. "I'm here right now," he said. "Ready, willing…. Look at me. What could they possibly have that I don't?"

Bo smirked at him. "Besides the obvious… brilliant, compassionate, loyal." Bo sipped from her glass. "Incredible body and fantastic in bed, too. I think they have everything, don't you?"

"Pff," he waved her off. "So if he's all that, then why are you using my buddy's bachelor party as your own personal hunting ground?"

Her limit of dealing with cocky personalities was rapidly being reached. "Excuse me?"

Brick motioned to the back where his friends were. "I saw you."

"Brick," Bo started. "Honey, if I were really hunting you and your friends, you would have been unconscious an hour ago."

He held his hands up and took a step back. "Easy, Succubus, I just thought I'd offer to help with your… predicament."

This time, Bo did roll her eyes. "And what's that?"

"It's obvious you need someone to scratch that itch for you," he sneered. "Which, I mean, why are you sitting here, drooling all over this if your man is _all that_." He used air quotes. Bo wanted to break his fingers. "Enjoy the hunt." Brick smiled mischievously and turned back into the thickening crowd.

Bo seethed at the bar, draining her glass and calling for another. He was right, she was hunting. She was always hunting. It was one of the few drawbacks of her Fae, this need, so she was always looking, whether she was really interested or not. Tonight, though, the intention was solid, but the execution was muddy. Bo was tired of waiting for Lauren to decide she wanted to get back together. If she wanted her, she should go get her. It was just that sitting at a bar, staring at drunken frat boys was not really how she planned on spending her evening. Bo checked the clock and sighed.

The young ogre was tenacious, returning to her side just after midnight to make his third attempt to seduce the lonely succubus. Each time, he was a little more drunk and therefore a little more bold. Egged on by his equally affected friends, the young man's arms wrapped around Bo's shoulders, his whiskey-drenched breath in her ear.

"So, Succubus," Brick slurred. "You're still alone, I'm still alone…"

Bo burst from his embrace, knocking him backwards. "Listen, kid," Bo stepped off the stool and turned to him. "You might be thick as a brick, but you're as dumb as one, too. What part of 'I'm not interested' don't you understand?"

He smiled dopily. "All of it."

Bo's arm shot out, her fingers gripping his neck. His hands grabbed at her wrist, but weren't enough to pull her hand away. "Well, get hip to the lingo, kid, I am not interested," she said through her teeth.

A hand from behind grabbed Brick's jacket and pulled him backwards, away from Bo. "I think what the lady is saying is no means no."

Bo punched Dyson's arm. "I think the lady can speak for herself."

"Come on, baby," Brick squeaked, rubbing his throat. "I thought we were having fun."

Bo glared at him. "I swear to god, if you don't get out of my sight-"

Dyson growled and the smile was wiped from Brick's face. "Get lost, kid." he said.

The ogre straightened his shirt and collar and pointed at Dyson. "This is the guy, isn't it?"

Bo climbed onto her stool again, draining her beer. "Surprisingly, no."

"I see we've already introduced ourselves to the locals tonight." Kenzi breezed around the corner and handed Dyson a beer as he watched the ogre retreat to his party. She sipped from her own glass. "Ah, delicious," she said, hopping on to the stool next to Bo. "What's up, Buttercup?" she asked. "I thought you were finally making Lauren have dinner with you." Bo glared at her and Kenzi straightened, looking over Bo's shoulder to Dyson. "Yikes, sorry."

"No." Bo tsked herself and nodded when Trick offered her a refill. "It's not you."

"So what happened?"

Bo sighed. "She had to stay, there was an accident and they were overwhelmed at the clinic." She drank from her glass. "What about you, what are you guys doing here?"

"Seriously?" Kenzi asked, dumbfounded. "Is this a trick question?"

Dyson's eyebrows raised in surprise. "We're here for the same thing you are, Bo."

Bo frowned. "Waiting for Lauren?"

Kenzi and Dyson looked at each other. "Veronica Darkly, Bo," Kenzi said. "She's dancing at one."

"Oh yeah, right," Bo said. She played as if she was beyond the scintillations of a dancer, but the anxiety she felt for some kind of distraction that wasn't a horny twenty year old was overpowering.

"Why else would I pay a twenty dollar cover charge to come to a place I drink for free at?" Kenzi took a long drink. The glass hit the table and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Professional T and A, that's why."

Bo smiled at Kenzi and looked out at the bar staff moving tables. They created a large area in front of the bar, clearing some stools as well. She and Kenzi had prime real estate, sitting at the corner of the bar and Kenzi clapped gleefully.

"I'm glad you're here, Kenz," she said.

Kenzi patted Bo's arm and then squeezed her shoulder. "What are friends for, Bo-Bo?" She paused. "Strippers, apparently."

"It's just nice to have someone to talk to that isn't trying to get in my pants."

Kenzi leaned in. "Should I ditch the wolf, then?"

Bo giggled and elbowed her friend. "No," she said. "He's fine." Bo blinked at Kenzi a few times as she considered her confession. "It's just kind of lonely, I guess."

"It's funny," Kenzi started.

"Funny?" Bo repeated. "My misery is funny to you?"

"No, no, no," Kenzi backpedaled. "Just... I mean, here's you, badass succubus." She gestured at Bo. "Sitting amongst a bevy of not only young handsome men, but _drunk_ young handsome men and not one of them interests you."

Bo sighed. "It's not that they don't interest me, Kenz, they do. Just not for the right reasons."

"So why not go home?"

"Because I told Lauren I'd be here waiting for her."

"Oh Bo," Kenzi sighed. "The irony is overwhelming."

Bo smiled pleasantly at a passing waitress as she tapped the bar top. "And what do you mean by that, oh wise one?"

"I _mean_ that Lauren's usually the one waiting for you, sweet cheeks." Kenzi patted her face. "Running off with wolves and valkyries and… Rainers, oh my."

Bo made a face at her friend. "Lauren wanted to get back together."

"Wanted? As in past tense?"

"Yeah. I don't know."

"So what did you do?"

Bo's lips tightened as she looked at Kenzi. "I didn't know what to do, so I didn't do anything."

Kenzi slapped her forehead. "Oy, it hurts." Kenzi signaled over to the bartender and a pair of shot glasses were dropped in front of them. He filled them with tequila and turned away as Kenzi's hand shot out and grabbed the bottle. "Ah-ah-ah, garçon." She smiled sweetly. "You can leave this here."

"So what was I supposed to say?"

Kenzi slid a shot toward Bo and took one for herself. "Yes, no, maybe, let me get back to you?"

Bo hung her head. "Look, I've been trying to get back in her good graces for _weeks_ , Kenzi."

"So tonight you invited her to the Dal to watch strippers after work? I wonder why your approach isn't working?" Kenzi downed the shot like a pro and squeezed her eyes shut. Bo followed quickly.

The alcohol burned its way down her throat as she glanced around at the building crowd in a large semicircle in front of the bar. Kenzi lifted the bottle to refill their glasses when the lights fell and a couple spotlights lit up the empty space.

"I didn't know this was happening tonight," Bo said, pouring the shot down her throat. She was shushed by Kenzi as the music started, a slow, pulsing beat that vibrated through the floor. The college boys hooted as a tall shadowy figure approached the bar, long legs stepping purposefully into the light.

Veronica Darkly was statuesque, voluptuous, and dripping with sexual energy. Bo swallowed. Her hips moved dramatically, from one side to the other, and Bo couldn't take her eyes off of her. Kenzi elbowed her in the side. "Hot stuff!" She said.

"Yeah," Bo said with a lump in her throat, watching as Ms. Darkly directed her handlers to lift her onto the bar. Bo dipped her head when she made eye contact with the dancer. "Shit."

The sound of her heels on the bar top was something Bo would not soon forget as she approached from the other end of the bar. And then she spoke. "In a room full of dull ogres, I have found the treasure." She knelt down on the bar and smiled, running her finger along Bo's jaw. "Tell me P.Y.T., what's your story?"

"I'm waiting for someone," Bo said with false bravado.

Veronica lifted Bo's chin. "Someone as powerful as you should not be made to wait."

"Yeah, what do you know about it?" Bo's confidence stepped up at last. She puffed out her chest and removed Ms. Darkly's hand from her face.

"Who doesn't know about you, sweetie?"

"I don't know, but Prince never responds to my letters."

"Come on," she stretched in front of Bo, her fingers trailing along her arm. "We'll go back to my trailer and you can show me how a Succubus feasts."

Bo pulled her hand away. "I said I'm not interested."

Veronica shrugged. "Can't blame a girl for trying…" She got to her feet and looked back at Bo who was already enjoying her exit. Veronica smirked. "Let me know if you change your mind," she purred, slinking back to her entourage who lifted her to the floor. Bo watched her move, focusing far too much on her hips, her breasts… _Any time now, Lauren…_

Bo's eyes drifted from the show at the centre of the room and spied a familiar face near the door. It was Brick, leaning casually on the bar with that smile on his face. He moved a little closer to his latest conquest every few seconds and as he shifted, he licked his lips. Even from the other end of the bar, in the dim light of the entertainment, there was no mistaking the woman he was talking to.

"Son of a bitch," Bo spat and pushed herself from the bar. Kenzi's head twisted and she frowned, watching Bo disappear into the crowd.

* * *

"So you're a doctor."

Lauren's eyebrows raised and she nodded, craning her neck to see around his massive frame, her eyes scanning the crowd for Bo. For any familiar face, really. "Yeah, that's what I just said," she replied, seeing no one she recognized. She had been cornered by Brick, the pedigree Light Fae ogre, almost immediately after she crossed the threshold into the Dal. He was handsome, but overpowering and his intentions completely transparent.

The young ogre chuckled and nodded at the floor. "That's amazing," he said, shifting closer. The movement didn't escape the doctor's notice and she stepped backwards. "So, uh… that takes a lot of school, huh?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, spotting Trick at the bar. "Yeah, a lot of school," she said and moved to leave. "Listen, I have to go."

"Wait, wait, wait," he said, stepping in front of her. "Where're you going?"

Lauren sighed. She didn't have the energy for this. "I'm meeting a friend."

"Talk to me for a bit, okay?" Brick moved a step closer and breathed in. "You must be a dragon shifter or something, girl, 'cause you are _smokin'._ "

Lauren raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "I'm Human."

The ogre was clearly surprised and he straightened, as if needing a different kind of posture to address a Human. He took a step back and looked her over. "Mm," he grunted. "You are the finest human I have ever seen."

She sighed, praying for some kind of intervention. "Listen, Brick, I appreciate your candor, but I'm here to see someone else." Lauren stepped aside again and his huge hand gripped her arm.

"Come on, Doc," he said, his eyes spending too long on her breasts for her own liking. "I've never been with a Human befor-"

It happened in the blink of an eye. Before Lauren could even react to the ogre's comment, his hand was ripped from her arm, his body yanked away from her. She turned quickly and flinched as the young man's body was shoved into the wall. He grunted, his eyes closed against the pain of his twisted arm behind his back.

Bo pressed against it as she leaned up to his ear. "I thought I told you to get out of my sight," she growled, her eyes flashing.

"I'm sorry," he squeaked against the wooden boards on the wall.

"Sorry for not leaving, or sorry for hitting on my girlfriend?" she said, twisting his arm until he cried out.

"Oh shit," he whimpered. The ogre banged on the wall with his free hand. "Come on, lady, that's my throwing arm!" he cried.

"Bo…" Lauren placed a cool hand on her shoulder. "If you twist that any further, you're liable to break it." Brick cried out again, making a fist and growling in pain.

"So?" Bo said. "It would serve him right."

Lauren moved in front of Bo, standing next to the ogre against the wall. "Bo, I've just spent the last several hours tending to cuts, broken bones, severed limbs, and performing emergency surgery. I can't anymore tonight, okay?"

"So leave him."

The doctor looked into Bo's blazing eyes. "You know I can't do that." Bo's chest slowed then, her eyes dimming. She looked at her hands on the ogre and dropped him unceremoniously, the varsity creeper whimpering as he cradled his arm gingerly. Lauren smiled and touched Bo's face. "Hi."

Bo's smile was blinding. "I'm so glad to see you," she said, turning them away.

"Man, that was hot," Brick groaned, bracing himself on the wall as he got to his feet. "You ladies busy later?"

Lauren stopped and closed her eyes. Any compassion she had for him flew quickly out the window. "Bo, can you deal with him, please?" she asked.

Bo grinned and pressed a fist into her palm. She only needed one step to deliver the precision jab that landed directly in the centre of the ogre's face. There was a satisfying crack as his nose broke under the force and his body thumped against the wall again. Bo's back was turned to him by the time he slid down the wall to the floor and a couple of his buddies rushed to his aid. Lauren didn't always like using violence as a way to solve one's problems, but there were those rare occasions she called on Bo for her particular brand of justice.

She felt herself relax when Bo's hand settled at her hip and guided her to the other side of the bar, around the large crowd of young men and women surrounding the young man sitting on a chair. A beautiful brunette circled him, wearing little clothing save for a black leather bra and thong combination.

"So, Veronica Darkly," Lauren said as they navigated the enraptured crowd. "This part of a New You thing I have to look forward to?"

Bo glanced over at the half-naked dancer, straddling the groom-to-be's lap. "I didn't know," she said as they arrived at the open area behind Kenzi. "Honest." She signaled to Trick for a drink for Lauren as they claimed two stools.

"Hey Doc," Kenzi said, leaning back.

"Hi Kenzi, enjoying the show?"

She nodded. "She's amazeballs." Kenzi sat up. "She did this thing with her hips when she lifted her leg…"

Lauren put a hand on her arm to stop her. "It's okay, I'll catch it on YouTube."

"Hey pretty lady, can I buy you a drink?" A tall thin Fae leaned in behind Kenzi, who shot them a wide-eyed look of excitement before turning to face him.

Trick arrived with two glasses of red wine, setting them down in front of the women. He nodded at Lauren and then disappeared again after another drink request was hollered from the other end of the bar. She watched Bo sip from the glass and smile uncomfortably.

"Back at the clinic," Bo started, but it was hard to make it out over the thumping music and the inebriated cheers. "I wanted to talk to you about Tamsin."

"Tamsin?" Lauren repeated.

"Yeah, remember…" Bo frowned, frustrated by the noise. She picked up her glass and held her hand out for Lauren. "C'mon," she said, getting off the stool.

Lauren picked up her glass and slid from the stool. Bo pulled Lauren away from the crowd and the noise and with a quick look around, into the darkened cellar behind the bar. It was cool and quiet, the music dulled only by the solid oak door that stood between them and a hundred enraptured Fae. The musty smell was unmistakable and Lauren smiled as her eyes adjusted to the dark. There were memories of this place.

"I can't believe you're missing the show," she said, looking around at nothing in particular.

Bo made sure the door was latched and turned, taking Lauren's glass from her. She set the glasses down on a wooden crate and picked up a set of matches. "I don't care," she said finally. "I came here to see you."

Lauren held out her hands in front of her. " _Can_ you see me?"

The sound of a striking match lit up Bo's face and she carefully lit a small arrangement of candles on the crate. When they burned brightly, Bo handed Lauren her glass. The pulsing music vibrated through the walls, the candles cast a dark shadow across Bo's face. She smiled as they sipped their wine in silence.

Bo cleared her throat. "About Tamsin…"

"Bo," Lauren said, holding up her hand. She couldn't hear it. Not tonight. "I know I brought it up, but I've had a really terrible and exhausting night. Is it okay if we talk about this another time?"

Bo blinked and then nodded. "Sure," she said, seemingly grateful for the reprieve. But there was still something bothering her, Lauren could tell. Her eyes searched Bo's face, hoping for a moment of clarity when Bo took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You know what you said," Bo started quietly, still looking into her wine. "After Massimo…?"

Lauren stared at her, her eyes calm and sincere in the candle light. She nodded. There was no way she'd forget. "I do."

"Did you mean it?" Bo asked nervously, but not without determination.

"You just called me your girlfriend," Lauren retorted. "Did you mean that?"

Bo paused, the glass at her lips. She had been caught and she knew it. "I wanted to scare him."

Lauren smirked. "I think you succeeded."

Bo watched the shadows flicker across Lauren's features as she drank. She studied her as if she'd never seen her before and as if she'd never see her again. "Do you want to be?"

"Be what?"

Bo rolled her eyes. "My girlfriend… Again."

The collapse in her chest was incredible. Did she still question her loyalties? Lauren frowned. "What kind of question is that?" she asked, confused.

"I don't know…" Bo shrugged. "A fair one, I think."

"How can you say that?" Lauren was honestly at a loss, but she was suddenly grateful that Bo insisted they have some privacy if this is what she had planned to talk about. "With what I said after Massimo, how could you even ask me that?"

"When we were apart," Bo said quietly, trying hard not to be distracted by the sexual energy that must have been oozing in from under the door. "When I was on that train, some things might have happened that we might want to sweep under the rug. Not necessarily because we regret them, but because we just want to forget about that time."

 _Oh God, this again._ "I still might not understand what happened with Rainer," Lauren said into her glass. The typical response was the most practiced. "But I don't begrudge you, Bo. You're a succubus."

Bo's lips tightened. "I wasn't talking about Rainer."

Even in the warmth of candle light, Lauren's face paled. Her mouth was a desert. "I, uh…"

"I don't blame you, either, Lauren," she said, taking a step closer. "For Crystal." Lauren's heart hammered inside her chest as she stood in front of Bo, suddenly worried about the stability on her own two legs. "Or Evony…" Bo made a face.

A short and silent laugh escaped Lauren's chest. "Who told you?"

"Evony, of course."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Bo smiled at the floor and looked up at Lauren again. "I just think that if we start again, we should start with a clean slate, you know?"

Lauren nodded. "Then I guess I owe you a couple stories," she said, her lips quirking into a smile.

Bo looked up at the ceiling. "If only we had somewhere private to talk..." Lauren pursed her lips pushed Bo's shoulder playfully. Everything was on the tip of her tongue. It was like all the truths and confessions wedged together in her throat, so none could come out. She was tired of the dance, too, but still the thought of baring herself completely like that to anyone scared her to death. And Bo, the kind heart she was, sensed her apprehension. "Hey," she said softly. "You don't have to… right now."

She swallowed the wine and nodded gratefully. "Yeah," she said, staring at the floor. Bo watched her fingers on the stem of her glass. "Maybe we can talk about it in the morning?"

The implication put a wide smile on Bo's face before she reined it in and nodded reservedly. "Sure." She gestured to the door. "Should we go back out, then?"

Lauren shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Not an exotic dancer fan?" Bo smirked playfully.

She smiled into her glass and sipped the wine. "That depends entirely on who's dancing." The sentence was laden with that tone, soft, low, almost liquid in Bo's ears. Her body reacted to the timbre in her voice and she swallowed. "After tonight's excitement, though," Lauren continued. "The relative peace and quiet is nice."

Bo nodded and tried to collect herself in the glass of wine in her hand when her eyes drifted to the rack of dusty bottles. "It's been a while since we've been in here, huh?"

Lauren followed her line of sight and smirked. _Ah yes, the memories._ "It cost me twelve hundred dollars to replace that one we broke, you know."

"You broke it." Bo winked.

The doctor's jaw dropped. "I did not."

Bo smirked, her eyes drifting over Lauren's body as she took another step forward. "Yes, you did," she said, stopping just short of her.

Her heart stumbled at Bo's nearness, unable to take her eyes from her lips. "I told you not to do it," she said quickly, inhaling suddenly. "You're indirectly responsible."

Bo drained her glass and set it down on the crate. She took Lauren's hand in her own and waited for Lauren to take another drink before depositing her glass next to the other. Taking Lauren's other hand, Bo leaned forward and buried her face in her neck, inhaling deeply. She kissed her throat softly, Lauren could feel the smile in response to the hum that tickled her lips.

When Bo spoke, it was a low murmur. "I can't be held responsible for anything when you're around."

Lauren hummed, her fingers sliding under Bo's shirt and around to her back. "Well then I should tell you now." Bo stopped, leaning back to get a better look at Lauren's face, a frown on her own. "You're paying for the broken bottle this time."

The chuckle from Bo's chest was low, the flash of blue in her eyes like lightning. She pulled Lauren toward her, covering her lips with her mouth, tasting the wine on her. When she pulled away, both were short of breath. "Anything," Bo said, the blue flash was back as she looked Lauren over and licked her lips.

Lauren touched Bo's face, her thumb stroking her cheekbone. "You look hungry," she said.

Bo smiled, brown eyes back again. "I thought you didn't want to doctor tonight."

Worrying about Bo was a full-time job on its own and Lauren was the master of juggling her responsibilities, self-imposed or not. She shrugged, her fingers drifting to the edge of Bo's leather jacket, pushing it over her shoulder. "You know I worry about you," she said softly.

"I know." Bo took Lauren's hips in her hands and nuzzled her neck again, this time with lips and teeth. Her breath was hot. Lauren could tell Bo'd been sitting on her hunger for a day at least and wavered between concern and flattery. Bo sucked in a breath, suddenly filled with the need that flooded her body until the blue in her eyes was back again.

Lauren lifted her head from her shoulder, kissing her quickly, once, twice. The third time was longer, their lips pressed together until Bo pressed her hips against her. Lauren sighed, trying to move past the excitement of feeling Bo again after so long, but finding it hard to see beyond the sexual haze that was building inside her. It became even more unmanageable when they parted again, the sound of their breath backed by the thumping music. Lauren knew her aura must have had a brilliance of cataclysmic proportions and there was an excitement in knowing she couldn't hide anything from Bo in that state. She pushed the jacket to the floor and Bo seized the opportunity to cover her mouth again. The kiss was molten, her tongue drawing Lauren in and holding her captive. Bo wrapped her arms around her, lifting her from the floor and moving forward, carrying Lauren the few steps to the familiar corner next to the rack of bottles.

Lauren grunted when her back hit the stone wall and slid the few inches to the floor, her mind occupied with Bo's hands moving smoothly up her arms, her nimble fingers searching for the first button on Lauren's shirt. Lauren rest her hands on Bo's hips as she watched her pull away, her mouth panting for breath already as she yanked Lauren's shirt apart, buttons scattering in every direction. Bo pulled at the fabric of Lauren's camisole, gathering it under her breasts before squeezing them firmly. Her hands were hot against Lauren's skin, her mouth electrifying her body as her fingers found the button of her jeans. Lauren was too overwhelmed, the hard stone wall behind her and the firm, heated body of her succubus in front of her, to really feel the button open or the zipper falling.

Bo's mouth traveled to Lauren's jaw and then her ear, kissing the rest of the way to her throat. She had experienced Bo's thrall before and if she didn't know that it wasn't a factor, Lauren would have sworn she had fallen victim to it again. When Bo slid her fingers under the denim, Lauren arched from the wall, her skin tingling from her head to her fingertips. Bo wrapped an arm around her, groaning into her shoulder. Though the draw of chi from a Fae was always more fulfilling and more concentrated, the sexual energy expelled by a human's body was still exceptional for a succubus on a normal day. The volume and quality of the energy seemed determined by the human in question and the type of relationship. Humans of course were far easier to kill and though Bo would never intentionally kill a Human to feed, the danger always tempted her. Bo kissed her way to Lauren's mouth again, kissing her deeply, persistently.

Like a term in a language that can't be described in simple words, it was impossible to really describe being with Bo. Throughout the years, their encounters became more and more intense and more and more complicated. It was something that one could only understand completely by experiencing. Lauren always felt like that was a cop-out, but every time she tried to explain it, she came up with nothing. Bo moved against her, her breath hot in her ear. Lauren could tell she had already lost her patience. The air was dense in the cellar, the cool, hard stone vibrated with the beat of the music outside. It was an ideal backdrop to the melody of their sighs and whimpers. Lauren's arm reached for the shelving next to them when Bo straddled her thigh, bracing herself. Her free hand moved then, gripping Bo's ass and lifting her hips, drawing a moan from the succubus against her, sucking in a quick breath when Bo's fingers teased her to move again.

"Shit," Bo whispered, her hips working faster. A few bottles clinked next to them and Bo's free hand reached for the shelf where Lauren's was. She held the shelf against the wall, hoping to keep it stable and to support her weight while she moved; she couldn't be bothered to keep pace now. The blood rushed to her head, her eyes closing against the sensation between her legs and the warmth around her fingers.

Lauren gasped as the pressure increased and her hips involuntarily shifted, searching for the friction she needed. The moan that escaped her stirred something inside Bo and immediately that resistance was hers. She rocked against Bo's hand, the back of her head pressing against the stone wall, her breath short and desperate. Being apart from Bo only intensified Lauren's feelings for her, her drive to keep her safe, and while she never forgot what being with her was like, Lauren had never remembered it like this. Her eyes fluttered open only to close again under the spell of Bo's touch.

Bo leaned up and nipped at Lauren's chin and jaw, her own hips circling on the woman below her. The delicious torture of being so close to release drove her insane and she knew as soon as she claimed Lauren's mouth, it would be hers.

"Lauren," she whispered not without strain. Lauren responded immediately, her eyes bright, her lips a lush raspberry color. Bo kissed her, her mouth commanding. Lauren released the shelf and wrapped an arm around Bo's body, holding on to her firmly. They groaned as release closed in and Bo ground down against Lauren's hip, her own thigh pressing her hand between Lauren's legs.

There was a silence between them as they kissed, their movements vigorous. Lauren's hand held Bo's hips against her, the other digging into the muscles at her back as she moved. It was never the same with Bo, but always familiar. Even months later, after several life-changing events for both women, Lauren and Bo took to each other again like they'd never been apart. And when Bo pushed her against the stone wall as she moved, the hand between her legs pressing hard against her with each thrust, Lauren knew this would be impossible to compare to.

When the light finally burst behind her eyes, Lauren did her best to stay quiet, her body lifting away from the stone wall, shuddering at Bo's touch. Bo followed closely and pressed her forehead on Lauren's shoulder, moaning into her neck as the release flowed over her. Her hand grasped at Lauren's ass, holding her firmly against her rocking hips while they moved, bleeding every second from their moment together.

The music still pumped through the door as they breathed together in the silence of the cellar. Bo kissed Lauren's shoulder and pulled back to look at her. They stared at each other for a long time before Bo kissed her lips softly, then the corner of her mouth and back to her lips, her hand coming to rest under her ear.

"I love you," Bo whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too."

Bo kissed Lauren again, slowly, but dripping with heat. She pulled her other hand from the confines of Lauren's jeans and wrapped her arm around her waist. Lauren sucked in a breath as they kissed, already feeling her body respond to Bo again.

"You want a drink?" Bo asked.

Lauren nodded and watched Bo take a step aside and peruse the rack next to them, her fingers touching her until she was out of reach. She pulled her camisole down and adjusted her jeans, fastening the button before following Bo to the crate a few feet away. Bo pulled a wine key from her pocket and didn't waste any time in filling their glasses.

Bo handed Lauren a glass, smiling at her in the dull light of the candles that melted over the side of the plate. They sipped the wine in silence and Lauren's eyes closed, humming as she swallowed. "Incredible," she said, admiring the liquid. Over the edge of her glass, Lauren could see the expectant look in Bo's eyes. It wasn't fair for her to keep these secrets from her. And for all her recent efforts, Bo deserved the truth just as much as Lauren did. She sipped the wine again before speaking. "About Evony…"

"Lauren." Bo shook her head and Lauren could tell she was trying to be as diplomatic as possible. "I'm sure Evony has… some kind of quality that would attract-"

"She was going to have you killed."

Bo stopped and blinked, frowning at her. "She what?"

Lauren swallowed. "I overheard her in the archives. She was talking to someone about you and Rainer." Her heart beat steadily in her chest. "I had to do something, Bo."

"So you slept with her?"

She paused. "Okay, so the method of application was a little questionable, but it had the best chances of succeeding." Bo laughed ironically. "What was I supposed to do, let her kill you?"

"You could have come to get me," Bo said, as if the answer was obvious.

Lauren took a long time to reply, hoping that maybe Bo would come to the conclusion herself. "You were busy," she said simply.

"Oh." She nodded without another word and looked at the glass of wine in her hand. "I worry about you, too, you know," she said finally. "You can't keep putting yourself on the line like that for me."

"I've tried, Bo," she admitted. "But all roads lead back to you." She sighed. "When I ran away to work for Taft, I was running from you, from us. And then when you showed up at his compound, everything I was denying, became so much harder to deny."

"You pushed me away to protect me?" Lauren nodded and Bo sighed, knowing all too well how that goes. "I guess I can understand putting yourself on the line like that for something you believe in. I did something crazy like that once."

Lauren nodded again. "The Garuda," she said, sipping her wine. Bo tightened her lips and it made Lauren pause, the glass at her mouth. "What?"

Bo sighed. "Actually, it had more to do with a cursing nail."

It almost felt like her heart stopped. "What?" she said again, barely a whisper.

Bo smiled carefully and took the glass of wine from Lauren's hand and set both down on the crate next to the candles. "I was told not to tell anyone," she said. "That the motivation had to be pure and no one could know or it wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work?"

"And I guess since Lachlan's gone…" Bo took a breath.

"Lachlan?" Lauren frowned. "Bo, what are you talking about?"

"I freed Nadia," she said. "For you."

Lauren swallowed, suddenly parched. She looked around the cellar for something to brace herself on, but wasn't within arm's reach of any support. "I can't…"

"You don't have to do or say anything, Lauren," Bo said, taking a step forward in case Lauren's legs gave out on her.

The gesture spurred Lauren to do the same, taking Bo's head in her hands and crushing their lips together. Her breath had disappeared, but she didn't dare pull away. This was a declaration. A promise to them both that this was really it. They were in this together and they wouldn't be torn apart again. The sacrifices that each woman had made for the other's happiness was beyond measure and Lauren couldn't communicate that enough. Bo splayed her hands on Lauren's back and pulled her body against her, their kiss reaching critical mass.

Lauren managed to pull away and rest her forehead against Bo's, their breath short. "I don't know how I became so hopelessly in love with you."

Bo smiled. "I know you try to protect yourself as much as me," she said, taking a second every few words for a breath. "But we can't keep each other in the dark anymore."

Lauren opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. "It's a hard habit to break," she said with a awkward smile and shrugged. And all she could think about were all the reasons why they shouldn't be together. All the reasons that she had solutions for, except for one nagging downfall. "Do you remember what you said to me the last time we were in here?"

The intensity in Bo's gaze was staggering and Lauren shivered. "'You're all I'll ever need,'" she repeated softly. Lauren swallowed and looked into Bo's eyes, seeing every truth inside. Bo smiled shyly and looked down between them, licking her lips. "And that means even more now than it ever did then."

When Bo's chin lifted, Lauren leaned forward and kissed her gently, carefully. Her lips brushed against her, teasing her mouth to open before she covered Bo's bottom lip, drawing out a whimper. Neither woman expected the hollow thump on the wooden door to the cellar. Bo had her dagger drawn before Lauren could even think about it and stood in front of her.

"Who is it?" she demanded as the door creaked open. Lauren frowned, watching the long broom handle push the door.

"It's your grandfather," Trick's voice answered from just outside the door. "Also known as the owner of this establishment."

"Is the party over already?" Bo asked, winking at Lauren.

"It's four in the morning, Bo and I hate to interrupt you ladies, but I'm going to bed." He sighed. "Leave the money for the wine on the bar on your way out."

Lauren raised her eyebrows at Bo as they listened to Trick disappear downstairs. It wasn't unusual for Trick to leave locking up in Bo's hands, so she went about collecting their things. Lauren walked out into the bar, once packed to the gills and so loud you could hardly think, was now deserted and silent, chairs turned onto tables, lights dimmed.

The sun was just threatening to creep over the horizon when Bo and Lauren arrived in the alley outside the Dal. The air was crisp and clear compared to the musty atmosphere of the cellar. Lauren took in a lungful of air, releasing it in a huff. She looked behind her at Bo and noticed the bottle in her hand.

Bo smiled sheepishly. "For Kenzi."

"Uh huh." Lauren smiled and looked at her car, just behind Bo's. She found herself waiting. For what, she wasn't sure, but she had a good idea it had something to do with a succubus.

"So…" Bo started and trailed off. "Can I make you breakfast?"

Lauren laughed and when Bo's expression was unchanged, she straightened. "Oh, you're serious?"

"Well, if a succubus wants to lure a beautiful woman into her lair, the pick up line has to be just right." Bo moved in closer, placing her hands on Lauren's hips.

Lauren hummed. "Well," she started in a low voice. "There's no need to lure me. I've already been captured."

"Do you want me to let you go?"

"Not even once."

Bo grinned and flexed her hands. "Yeah? The hero wins again."

"You want to be my hero?" Lauren asked, putting her arms around Bo's shoulders. "Find me eggs benedict at four o'clock in the morning."

"Ah, easy." Bo grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the Camaro. "I know just the place."

* * *

END

May 20, 2015


End file.
